The present invention relates generally to caskets, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a casket system which is convertible to provide a bed-like arrangement.
Caskets are a necessary part of the funeral director's business and must meet with certain legal requirements. By and large, caskets have been made and sold by manufacturers to suit their purposes.
Over the past century, people have tried to diminish the visual effect of caskets. Caskets are a symbol of death and no one really likes to look at caskets.
None of us can actually imagine our own demise and being placed in a box with a lid about to be closed over us forever. For this reason, the lid may be the most offensive aspect of the casket appearance. Thus, there remains a need to soften the visual effect of the casket.
Previously, others have attempted this by creating devices to draw attention to the deceased. Improvements in the field of casket-making have centered on providing a casket which presents the corpse in the most restful or peaceful position during the viewing by mourners. For example, devices have been made which fit within a casket to raise or angle parts of the body into particular positions such as the tilting of the upper torso so that the body faces slightly toward the viewing side of the casket.
The present invention, however, is an attempt to mask the environment within which the deceased is laid to rest by providing a casket system which has high aesthetic qualities which departs from the typical mournful funeral effect incident to burial caskets as heretofore made.